1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide chain for feeding energy and other consumable material of all types via lines from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device; the lines are disposed in internal spaces of a supporting link chain, including chain links which are interconnected by crosspieces; to limit the mutual pivot angle, slots which extend about a common pivot axis are provided on each chain link, with engaging studs of the adjacent chain link extending into these slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A guide chain of the aforementioned general type is disclosed in German Patent No. 23 60 227. With this heretofore known guide chain, each of the chain links includes two parts which are held together by coupling pins. To limit the mutual pivot angle of adjacent chain links, slots are provided into which the engaging studs of the other chain link extend. During assembly of adjacent chain links, three structural parts must be manipulated, namely two link parts which have been connected to form one chain link, and the two link parts of the next chain link, before the coupling pins can be inserted. The manipulations necessary to accomplish this do not permit automation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a guide chain of simple construction which has one-piece chain links to simplify assembly, and which can span long self-supporting lengths.